1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a de-interlacing apparatus that converts an interlaced scanning video signal to a deinterlaced signal, a de-interlacing method, and a video display apparatus with the de-interlacing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional de-interlacing apparatus that converts an interlaced scanning video signal to a deinterlaced video signal detects a motion of an image and generates an interpolation signal to interpolate scan lines based on the detection result in order to prevent an image quality degradation in a motion area.
Motion adaptive processing is used to interpolate scan lines. In the motion adaptive processing, to adapt to a motion of an image, an interpolation signal (an intrafield interpolation signal) is generated from scan lines adjacent longitudinally when an image is moving. When an image is static, an interpolation signal is generated from scan lines at the same position of a prior field and a subsequent field.
A technique of interpolating scan lines applying detection of a motion vector has been known. In this method, a motion vector of an image is detected, and depending on the value, a video signal of one field prior is shifted, and then an interpolation signal (a vector interpolation signal) is generated. A scanning line interpolation apparatus disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-339027 has been known regarding techniques to generate an interpolation signal in de-interlacing.